


【ALL壳】那个男人

by howaboutlove



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 到底谁才是“那个男人”？
Relationships: Bae "Bang" Jun-sik/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok, Bae "bengi" Seong-ung/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok, Jang "MaRin" Gyeong-hwan/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok, Kim "kkOma" Jung-gyun/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok, Lee "Easyhoon" Ji-hoon/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooc、勿上升、tag不适会删  
> SKT大乱斗，带一点SSG/GEN.G玩  
> cp偏all壳，放飞自我，有多重身体关系描写，不适慎入！！！！  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章主要是扣壳

李相赫是一个Omega这件事在联盟里算是不算秘密的秘密，距离LCK联赛比较遥远的LCS/EU联赛暂且不说，因为在地理距离上离LCK联赛格外近而收留了极多的LCK选手的LPL联赛对于这个秘密那基本都是心照不宣的，更别提本身的LCK联赛。  
在李相赫最开始打比赛的时候对方还并没有分化，联盟也还并没有每个选手必须上报性别的规定，直到15年SKT再一次横空出世的时候，LCK联盟也已经有了比较完备的规定，考虑到性别原因以及由性别原因带来的发情期问题，联盟强制规定在新来的S5赛季春季赛之前，所有战队必须上报所有现役选手的性别，并且联盟还会把这些加入到选手公布在官网的个人信息里。  
而在所有人的期待中，全世界都知晓了属于Faker选手的秘密。  
Faker选手，李相赫，是一名刚刚分化的Omega。

姜灿荣看着李民浩皱眉。  
对方没注意到老队长意义不明的眼神，仍然聊得热火朝天，如果不是姜灿荣咳了咳嗽，那么下一秒他估计李民浩又要和李相赫约在他家了。  
“灿荣哥？”Crown选手眨着眼睛看向自己的老队长，得到对方一记头槌，“好痛！”  
“我给你我家的钥匙不是为了让你和李相赫在我家胡搞的！”老大哥无奈地说着，S8赛季结束，李相赫和李民浩一起看的比赛，两个漂亮的未标记Omega在姜灿荣的一座私宅里胡搞了一个星期才算完，出来的时候两人眼下就写着“纵欲过度”四个字，看的去接他们的Beta打野一阵叹息。  
“灿荣哥又不是不知道SKT怎么了，”漂亮的Omega撩了一下自己耳边的金耳环，带着些无所谓的语气，“连裴俊植都要走了哎，你不让那个人哭出来，我都不知道他还能怎么办了，和他们队那个鬼畜教练继续‘相依为命’吗？”  
“李民浩你这是什么语气？”老大哥说的无甚底气，他长长地叹息了一声，“相赫还是很尊重Kkoma监督的。”  
“他尊重他的，我吐槽我的。”李民浩翻了个白眼，似乎和李相赫厮混的这几日见了太多不吐不快的事情，整个人都气鼓鼓的，Omega深深的叹息，想到那个人弓着身带着浑身莫名的液体却弯着腰在高潮的时候哭得上气不接下气就觉得心脏一抽一抽的疼，他粗鲁地隔着衣服揉了两把自己的心脏，切了一声。  
“我果然最讨厌Alpha了。”他给这段谈话做了这样的结尾。

李相赫是在金正均的床上知道SKT或将重组以及裴俊植李在宛都要走的事情的。  
他捡起自己衣服的手一顿，后穴里还带着Alpha的精液，白皙的身体上有着莫名的潮红，脸上的神色却已经淡了下来，手上的动作只顿了一丝然后就继续了起来，“是吗。”他说道，伸手去捡自己的衬衫，手指却有些微微的颤抖。  
金正均躺在床上沉默地看着他的孩子的背影，忍不住起身从背后抱住对方，在他刚刚狠狠咬过的后颈留下一个轻吻，接着就开始用唇舌爱抚这个地方，手也开始抚摸对方的胸前，带出青年人一丝颤抖的呻吟。  
“监督——”中单的手颤抖着握住身后人的手，他可以感觉到身后的身躯温暖而满是诱惑，Alpha和Omega的吸引力是双向的，更别说这个Alpha刚刚用自己有力的腰身一次次搅弄他的后穴，给予他无上的高潮，满足了他长期无法被满足的欲望，但他现在不想做，他没办法思考，他不能让自己这样，他想一个人待一会儿。  
“没事的相赫。”监督的吻从后颈流连到耳尖，留下一个充满占有欲却也满是安抚的咬痕，他轻轻动作就把中单的手甩开，接着慢慢剥下对方的衣服，没花一分力气就把人转向了自己，接着那个吻就沿着额头细细碎碎地到达了嘴唇，把青年人颤抖的嘴唇纳入唇舌之间。  
中单的泪瞬间就落了下来，他的身体不停的颤抖，嘴唇哆嗦着去寻年长者的唇舌，似乎在渴望着年长者更多的爱抚和亲吻，而此刻的年长者则完全不会拒绝他的要求，温柔地把对方的舌头勾连起来，手也轻轻地下落，握住了青年人的欲望，安静地爱抚着，就像在安慰他一样。  
青年人闭上了眼睛，抱住了年长者的脖子，向对方祈求更多。

李相赫觉得自己就像一个溺水的人，原本以为自己会在狂风怒号中被飓风吞噬，却突然来到了洒满阳光的海上，海浪轻柔地抚摸过他的全身，他将身体完全交给温暖的大海，任由自己沉入海底，像在妈妈的子宫一样蜷缩着休憩。  
金正均这次做的很温柔，李相赫哭得乱七八糟，他挑了一个最简单的姿势，从后方进入了Omega，顶弄三两下就借着上一次做的铺垫和之前射进去的东西撬开了对方的生殖腔，在Omega忍不住带着哭腔的呻吟中没有全根抽出没入，而是就着这个姿势离开生殖腔很快又操弄进去，三两下就让完全耐不住欲望的Omega带着长长的呻吟射了出来，没了力气只能挺着屁股给他操弄，整个人陷进柔软的床垫里小声的啜泣。  
Alpha贴心地把人翻过来，换成正面的姿势，再抚着阴茎操弄进去的时候又勾起青年不住的颤抖，青年捂住自己的眼睛不让人看，金正均也不强求，只是把吻留在青年的手心，继续温柔的安抚他。  
监督的信息素就像是温暖的巧克力把人团团包围，Omega一直没有完全解决的发情期得到了完全的安慰，即使没有呻吟光是夹紧Alpha双腿的绷紧双腿就昭告了所有人他有多享受这样的性爱，金正均颤抖着把精液又一次射进青年人的穴道，Omega仰起头终于肯让自己漂亮的眼睛露于人前，溢满泪水的瞳孔终于忍不住眨巴了两下，任由那已经干涸的泪痕又一次被泪水划过，金正均叹了口气，轻柔地凑过去吻上自家孩子的眼睛，接着就被Omega埋进了肩窝，湿润的感觉越发的明显。  
Alpha伸手抱住了自己的孩子，只落下了细碎的亲吻。  
哭吧相赫。

李民浩半夜被李相赫的来电吵醒，带着起床气接电话愣是忍住没对对面的世最中发脾气，他等了半天没等来对面开口，忍不住拿开手机看了眼是不是李相赫。  
接着那电话就莫名其妙地又挂了，李民浩简直一脸莫名，要不是他家离SKT的俱乐部实在太远他简直想现在就开车去看看李相赫这又是要搞什么幺蛾子。  
而第二天，看了眼同是圈内的朋友传来的消息，他简直是瞪大了眼睛，终于明白了李相赫给他这个半夜的三十秒电话是个什么意思。  
“Marin居然回来了？”他忍不住捏了捏自己，“李相赫这真是前男友现男友全齐，什么修罗场啊！”

【TBC】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咳咳情节又狗血又虐又那啥，希望不要被打......  
> 以及大魔王没有标记。）  
> 联盟里面AO比较多，然后也是因为ABO的世界观所以大家的【】观念都比较开放......未标记AO互相抚慰发情期什么的还是蛮常见的......  
> 马壳大概是唯一一对大魔王确认了的男友配对。）  
> 不定期更新啦，这次是被催更催出来的（。）某个人自己进来挨打吧  
> 以及忍不住矿壳矿搞了一下，这两位都是O所以是都有上下的咳咳


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章主要是马壳，带一点蚌壳

Marin退役的消息当时传回LCK联赛的时候其实还算是掀起了不小的波澜的，且不提大多选手都很是感慨，就是原先和他共事过的选手们都唏嘘不已，LCK中不乏不少去LPL联赛闯荡过一段时间又回来的选手，得到这个消息时大多都是一阵叹息。  
裴性雄知道这个消息的时候第一个反应就是想到了李相赫，彼时他正准备去参军的事宜到处见各种家人，他这段时间忙的有些过头，就连转会期的事情都只是听别人提了一嘴，具体都搞不太清楚，也就知道个李相赫应该是不会走，和不知道都没啥区别。  
后来他后知后觉地知道了张景焕回国还在直播宣布退役的时候正坐在金正均对面，金正均看起来也是一派疲惫的样子。裴性雄多少还是有些不放心李相赫之后的“感情生活”，在见到金正均这副疲惫的模样更有些说不出口，他很早之前就知道他的弟弟和教练之间某种纠缠不清的关系，这种在外人看起来甚是扭曲的关系只在Omega和那个Alpha恋爱的时候短暂停止过，这么说起来，其实是不是可以再一次撮合一下他们两个？毕竟职业选手只是他们的职业梦想，离开了这些，他们还有很多其他的事情要在生活中完成。  
“怎么了性雄？”金正均看过来的时候裴性雄甚至以为他的这位哥哥已经看透了他想说的一切，他笑了笑，先问候了一下如今已经是监督的哥哥，谁知道在这件事上对方倒一反常态的说了许多，重组后的SKT经过一段时间的磨合已经有了不少进步，这位一手挖掘出了无数冠军的人才教练也似乎恢复了一贯对于冠军的野心，毫不掩饰地表达了自己对于今年世界联赛的期望。  
在听到打野似乎和中单相处很不错之后裴性雄终于放下心来，他真心实意地向监督表达了自己的期待与祝福，同时希望这位哥哥也能照顾好自己，也照顾好他的队员们。  
“这才是你来的目的吧，性雄，这么不放心相赫？”金正均低头喝了一口咖啡，再看向裴性雄的时候一副看透了你的样子，裴性雄嘿嘿笑了下，晃了晃监督的手臂，“拜托啦监督。”  
“咦——又不是相赫撒什么娇啊！恶心死了。”金正均半真半假地吐槽，却还是给了如今依旧心系中单的男人一个满意的回答，“我当然会的。”  
裴性雄算是满意了，感觉身上的担子一下轻了起来——自然是他自己愿意背上的——他长出了口气，喃喃道，“有监督在，我是放心的。”  
“你这可真是把相赫当自己弟弟了。”金正均无奈地糊了一把对面低着头的人的头毛，“明明自己也不大，搞得这么苦大仇深做什么。”  
“更何况李相赫也不是孩子了，他已经能处理好自己的事情了。”监督做了个总结。  
“如果是他自己做的决定无论是什么我都是支持的，毕竟打野只能帮中单助攻却不能决定中单会做什么。”裴性雄摊了摊手，话里有话。  
“中单也会帮打野打红打蓝一起gank吧，别把自己看得太轻了，你在他心里是很重要的。”监督拍了拍自己的队员的肩膀，安慰他。  
“再说吧。”裴性雄摆摆手，突然又想起来有关某位上单的事情，有些莫名的犹豫。  
“教练——”他有些迟疑地开口，“如果相赫想和景焕哥......”  
“别想了，我来解决。”金正均打断了他的话，重重地拍了几下他的肩膀，“你别想了。”

然而又哪是能那么轻易不想的事情，越是不想想的事情越是会出现在脑海中。回去的路上裴性雄一直琢磨着这件事，最后得出一个不知道是好是坏的结论，李相赫已经不是当年的李相赫了，张景焕也不是当年的张景焕了。他想来想去最后给李政贤打了个电话，李政贤一看到是他接都不想接了，最后还是某种不存在的队友情谊唤醒了他的良知，让他再一次成为裴性雄的“垃圾桶”。  
“不是Marin回来跟你有什么关系啊我真的是搞不懂你在想什么，而且你都要去当兵了李相赫选谁你都阻止不了吧？”李政贤简直要烦死，要是他知道有一天他们队伍的中单和打野会搞到一起他可能会先一步随上单ad去别的赛区，也好过最后莫名其妙地在他们这种八点档剧里出现。  
“而且裴性雄你是什么圣父吗？李相赫他亲哥都没你宠他好吧，他谈不谈男女朋友有没有被标记到底关你什么事啊？”李政贤进一步吐槽，他看以李相赫为中心的这堆人瞎搞已经很烦了，裴性雄还天天在他面前提起这些事情，能放过他吗？  
“......”裴性雄又不说话了，说到底李相赫不能被标记这件事他们队伍里也就他和金正均知道，这个病在Omega的相关疾病里面算是最麻烦的一种。不能标记给Omega带来的麻烦并不只有混乱的男女关系，更是生理上的发情期紊乱，永远难以满足的生理欲望以及一日比一日危险的Omega本能。  
裴性雄心里苦涩成一片，如果要说谁最痛苦，那一定是李相赫了吧，如果可以的话，谁会愿意成为一个先天缺陷的Omega呢。  
不，或许对于李相赫而言，是谁又愿意成为一个Omega呢？

李民浩第二天屁颠屁颠跑去找李相赫，他找到队伍之后就决定彻底放空一段时间，天天昼夜颠倒作息混乱，然而就这也没放弃每天打几把排位练练手，姜灿荣查了查对方的战绩稍微放了点心，只是还是让李民浩少折腾李相赫。李民浩嘴上嗯嗯啊啊答应得好转脸就跑去趁金正均不在把李相赫拐出来吃饭，出来的时候李相赫斜了他一眼两个人跟对暗号似的对了下艾瑞莉娅以及阿卡丽的出装，然后互相嫌弃对方出的是什么鬼东西，李民浩差点因为李相赫眼中过于明显的“你会玩个锤子阿卡丽”跟他打一架。  
当然是在脑子里打，毕竟是有贼心没贼胆。  
座位上李相赫算是一言不发的吃，李民浩知道他心里大概不好受也不说什么，他和李相赫熟起来是因为两个人莫名其妙的发情紊乱，第二天爬起来的时候李民浩差点没把自己吓死，对面的Omega也是罕见的一脸无措，大概怎么也没想到会莫名其妙和一个自己不熟的甚至不是一个战队的职业选手滚上一张床，最重要的是两个人还都是Omega！  
至今想起那次的糗事李民浩都还是觉得脸上发烫，后来李相赫在他面前一言不发地跑了还付了房费，他回去想了又想还是觉得心里膈应得很，最后实在没办法找了已经离队的老大哥来说合，虽说姜灿荣知道自己把李相赫上了（或者被他上了？他们至今搞不清楚那一夜到底发生了啥）之后那个眼神简直像是要把李选手摁在墙上暴揍一顿，但老大哥好歹还是老大哥，最后还是给他两个倒霉弟弟中间牵了根线，当然这会不会成为姜灿荣拉的最后悔的一根线也就另说了。  
两人彻底熟了后李民浩也就放开了撩，反正他算是和李相赫关系最近的那一批人了，李相赫不说但他知道李相赫心里多少信任他，而这对于这个Omega来说已经是很不容易的事了，他嬉笑着凑上去摸李相赫的手，被打掉之后也不尴尬，“Marin回来了你不去？”  
对面中单的眼神像是在看傻子，“关我什么事？”  
“那你昨天晚上那么激动还给我打电话。”李民浩一天不骚一天不爽，他冲对面抛了个“你懂得”的眼神，也算半正经地劝慰，“都多少年的事儿了，你现在这个状态，不找个人定下来我们也担心啊。”  
“有什么好担心的。”李相赫态度冷淡，像是真的不在意前男友的归来，“他回他的，我打我的。”  
“不是，我走了裴俊植走了裴性雄也走了，你总该找个人吧。”他隐晦地暗示。  
“......有人。”中单沉默了许久，最后说道。  
“李相赫，不是我说，真的，别和队伍里的人搅在一起啊。”李民浩一听就知道他说的是谁，不禁有些头疼起来，“我知道你们有感情，对方也愿意，但是被其他人发现了......”  
他希望李相赫能懂，李相赫又怎么能不懂，不过就是不想听罢了，李民浩见他不想听也就不捡这些给他说，他向来尊重李相赫，以后也不知道什么时候能再见面了，此时撑着脑袋看他，像是在看什么珍宝，李相赫给他看得发毛，“干嘛啊？”他干巴巴地问。  
“以后都不知道什么时候能见了，可不多看几眼。”李民浩又玩他的手指，说的人随意听的人无心，李相赫这回没推开他。  
最后李民浩也没有多说什么，把人送回俱乐部就回去了。他喜欢李相赫，尊重李相赫，自然也愿意接受对方的一切小毛病小缺点，更何况同为Omega，他太清楚李相赫身上的那个病，没办法不心疼他，当然对方也不需要这个就是了，所以他好好地把这份心疼藏在心里，只偶尔拿出来看看罢了。  
希望一切顺利吧。他看着李相赫的背影这么想着。

张景焕回来的消息最后也没有在LCK的圈子里掀起更大的波澜，对方毕竟已经是离开了许久的选手，这些年的亮眼操作也不多，年轻的一辈们都是只闻其名不见其人，几个老朋友倒是先后去问候了一下，得到的也不过是退役了以后在家休息的消息。  
李相赫没有专门去找对方，他在和新的T1们一起训练，没太多时间操心自己的感情生活，身体在上一次发情期里被喂饱，暂时还能维持，他这些年大多维持着能坚持多久坚持多久坚持不了再说的原则，绝不向身体的本能多屈服一点，如今是这样，未来也会是这样。他吞下抑制剂的手没有一点抖动，望着世界赛总决赛奖杯的野心一览无余。  
且不提这个突然回来的“前男友”，就是离他更近的裴俊植后来也没有再来找过他，他们的消息还维持在还在日本的时候，那个时候他其实隐约已经知道裴俊植要离开，只是一直在等对方亲口跟自己说，他在某些事情上执着的过分，一定要等到那一个答案才算完。然而说不上为什么，裴俊植直到离开基地也没有单独找过他给他这个答案，李相赫偶尔深夜回到房间时路过裴俊植的房间会有些疑惑，为什么呢？他其实很想问对方，凭什么他连一个答案都得不到，哪怕就凭他们本身同队三年的关系也不至于这样吧。只可惜他也就是这么一想，没有更多的动作。  
李在宛倒是很直接地在决定之后就和李相赫挑明了，他虽说看不惯中单这些年的“浪荡生活”，但也不至于连一句再见都不和中单说，更何况对方早就被他当成了家人一般的朋友，是这么多年难以割舍的部分，或许未来会成为陈旧的过往，但至少如今是不行。小胖子很认真地和中单解释了自己的想法——这大概是这么多年里面他们除了战术外说过最多话的一次交流——中单也第一次很认真地听了他话，给出了自己中肯的意见。李在宛不知道中单是不是对每一个离开的人都是这样，但不得不说，李相赫给的意见很好，甚至是超出了他想象的好，大魔王从来没有不食人间烟火，他比他们想象得明白的更多。  
那个晚上，当李在宛走出李相赫的房间时天色已微微发白，辅助这个时候才有些打扰了对方一晚的愧疚——他们太熟了，熟到这种愧疚都有些欠份——但他也说不出往日里对兄弟们的话，只是在最后别别扭扭地说了句谢谢，然后很快跟上一句“你还是，注意下身体吧。”李相赫点点头，似乎在原地沉默着犹豫着不知道是不是要给他一个拥抱，李在宛最后补上了这个拥抱，轻轻地，不带一丝留念的拥抱，然后得到了一个晚安。  
当他走回自己房间时，在拐角处他突然地回了下头，在李相赫的房间门口，那个中单还是站在那里看着他，在晨光熹微中半明半暗，眼神冷静而克制，李在宛却莫名其妙地从中看到了一丝回忆。李在宛一下子愣在原地，他见过李相赫的这个眼神，在Marin离开的时候，在Easyhoon离开的时候，在Bengi离开的时候，也在他们......离开的时候。  
李在宛转身，快步走开。  
他必须忍心。

【TBC】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被催出来的，我试试，能不能日更——  
> 以及这次明明是写自己最喜欢的狗血，又是写自己最喜欢的中单，两种快乐加在一起怎么就变成这样了呢——  
> 写狗血写的自己好揪心还行（x）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章主要是马壳和蚌壳

李相赫莫名其妙地遇到了张景焕。  
说实话真的完完全全是莫名其妙，Crown约他出门吃饭，恰好他发情期快到了，说是要给他拿点小玩意儿，话说的贱兮兮的，李相赫知道是故意逗他笑，也很给面子的笑了笑，嗯了一句。  
他心里知道李民浩有意让他去找张景焕，不说重新在一起也可以一起约个炮。话说的直白但在理的不行，张景焕和李相赫两次分手两次重逢，说实在可能比裴俊植都了解他，他当时年少轻狂，爱上了不该爱的人，向来落得那样的下场并不是什么怪事。  
他没有放任自己在情绪里待太久，Omega的本性让他在发情期即将来临的时候总有些莫名其妙的多愁善感，他习以为常，但不放任自流，然而转头就看见前男友并不在他的意料之内。  
“......嗨，相赫。”张景焕冲他打招呼，笑意还是温暖的。  
“景焕哥。”他也没了当初的抵触，只是总觉得这样在大街上撞见前男友两个人互相笑着说上一句好久不见应该是十年以后的事情，他最近对年龄很敏感，并不是很想接受自己已经老了的事实。  
“最近怎么样？”张景焕看上去心情很不错，在得到了青年的回应以后笑意更加浓厚，他上前几步，伸出手似乎是想握住李相赫的肩膀，但手在半空中停下，最后还是没有那么做。  
李相赫看在眼里却没说什么，他不擅长揣测别人的想法，这么多年都不，已经到了现在他也懒得去想，干脆无视，反正人处在他这个位置也已经很少会有人让他难堪，更何况他也不觉得现在张景焕这样是让他难堪。  
但气氛还是一下子变得微妙起来，张景焕身边没有人，李相赫身边也没有人，孤A寡O面对面站着一句话不说的场景很是能让人脑补出一出大戏，李相赫等了好一会儿都没有等到结果，干脆的打算告辞，就在这个时候张景焕突然开了口。  
“相赫，俊植......和我说了你的事，下次......要不要来家里？”

李相赫气势汹汹地冲进裴俊植的房间的时候裴俊植还在打游戏，他最近在家里收拾东西准备飞北美，已经从老家回来了以后他没再回SKT的基地，倒是Wolf回去过一趟，还在Mata的直播中出现了一次，引起了热议。他虽然也有些东西还在基地没拿，但是他实在不想去看那些通稿怎么解读他回去的消息，所以干脆让俱乐部收着，什么时候想起来再说。  
“李相赫......？！”他昨天熬夜打了一晚上P5还没通关，现在眼圈红的吓人又困倦，一下子被李相赫踢开房门的时候自己都吓了一大跳，差点跳起来。  
“打扰了抱歉。”李相赫轻轻说了句，门口裴俊植的母亲跑过来，裴俊植才发现李相赫是对着他妈妈说的。  
“你到底搞什么啊......？”裴俊植烦躁的很，抓着头发站起来对妈妈安慰了几句，妈妈也认识李相赫，对自家儿子队伍里这个与他关系最久的中单印象很深，担忧地说了几句你们不要打架好好和相赫聊聊最后三步两回头地除了房门才被裴俊植请了出去。  
李相赫不说话裴俊植看着他的背影直接火大了，他轻轻关上房门之后很想打李相赫，但理智告诉他这是个Omega，还是个瘦的不行的Omega，他长长地深吸了了口气又吐出来，烦躁地随手拉了把凳子坐下，抓着头发问李相赫，“你来干嘛？知不知道我妈在啊。”  
“......我的确不知道伯母在。”罕见地中单声音里居然有了些歉意，他低声道歉，“我待会儿走的时候会去道歉的。”  
“......你到底来干嘛？”裴俊植不适应地随手摆弄自己桌上的物件，很不习惯面前的中单。  
“是你跟景焕哥说让他照顾我的发情期？”  
裴俊植直接噎住了，他不知道想到了什么更烦躁了，Alpha不由自主地散发出一点信息素，青草的味道清澈悠远，却带着莫名让人焦虑的气息，“嗯。”他不得不承认，李相赫既然找到了他就肯定是知道了这件事，而且极有可能就是从当事人嘴里知道的，想到这里他又疑惑且更加烦恼起来，你说李相赫为什么一定要在这些尴尬的问题上追根溯源刨根问底？他们就不能当这件事不存在来保留两人之间的脸面吗？  
他又抬头去看李相赫，没想到李相赫也在看他，两个人的眼神一对上裴俊植就想躲，李相赫的眼神无论过了多少年都是这样清澈见底，毫无瑕疵，裴俊植有的时候看他的时候都觉得简直像是自己在亵渎神明，他不知道李相赫的其他炮友对这种“亵渎神明”的感觉有没有快感，反正他是一点都没有，他看过他所有的疼痛看过他所有的哭泣、努力、悲伤、决绝和崩溃，李相赫在他心中哪里是神，不过是个可怜的被当做神的人罢了。  
他狼狈地想躲开对方的眼神，却被李相赫拽住了，那个“神”问他，“俊植，做吗？”

这是李相赫第一次在他面前自慰扩张。临近发情期的Omega的后穴已经能自己情动并分泌出一些湿润的液体，李相赫和裴俊植的性爱向来很安静，当年他们的第一次就搞得惨烈异常，裴俊植有的时候在深夜还会回想起那年的他和李相赫，当年他们两个也就是两个小孩儿。  
他分化的晚，S5结束之后全队就他一个没分化，他虽然知道李相赫是Omega、李在宛是Alpha裴性雄也是Alpha，却一直不能够真正明白这对于他们来说意味着什么。  
直到那一年，S6结束以后裴性雄决定离开，他们三个喝得烂醉，李在宛爬回去睡觉，就留他们两个在，他至今都不知道他们到底是怎么滚到一张床上去的，只记得那天晚上李相赫滚烫的身体和信息素。而也就是在那天晚上，他在李相赫的影响下成了一个Alpha，了解到了在他所谓的“兄弟”的背后队伍里面到底有多少所谓的“感情纠葛”。  
那是他第一次真正面对大人的世界，他至今记得那一年那一个月那一天。

“你在想什么？”李相赫喘息着问他。他做爱的时候一直没什么声音，压抑着自己的一切快感，就像只是完成一个任务，和每天必须吃一碗饭不然会饿，必须洗一次澡不然会脏，必须用当时强势的英雄打一把游戏不然会手生一样，就是一个任务，他不至于排斥，但也绝不喜欢，他像是在很早之前就已经把自己的身体当做一个器物，和灵魂严格地分割开来，如果能看到灵魂，裴俊植想，他大概看到李相赫的灵魂飘在半空中也毫不会意外。  
不如说，应该是认识到李相赫的第一天就会知道的事情吧。  
所以当他知道李相赫居然有了喜欢的人的时候，才会那么的，那么的嫉妒吧。  
“没想什么。”裴俊植低头去吻他的心口，含着那颗乳粒细细地咬，下身慢慢地填满李相赫，引出中单的叹息。“舒服吗？”裴俊植低声问，他总是习惯问李相赫，一直照顾着他的感受，这种温柔和裴性雄又不太一样，李相赫轻轻地喘，点点头，那双湿润的眼睛像是要落下泪一样，原本还有些气恼的裴俊植一下就心软了，他叹了口气，放缓了进入的节奏，不顾身下的快感已经从脊背蹿上脑髓，Alpha的本性让他去肆虐去掠夺，他却像是赌气一样不愿意臣服于Alpha的本性，执着地与他作对。  
他们本该是一体同心的，然而慢慢地就走岔了路，走上了完全不同的道路。  
李相赫小口小口地喘息，他和裴俊植做爱的时候两个人总是默契地话都很少，裴俊植却总是比平时还更在意他的感受，总是会问他舒不舒服，疼不疼，要不要轻点，他经常觉得裴俊植话太多，但一向直来直往的中单从不打断他，他难得放纵自己享受着这样的亲密，这种久违的、难得的、不言自明的默契和亲昵。  
裴俊植不会知道这些，就像他不知道其实在张景焕之后，所有人都看好他和李相赫。  
或许就连李相赫都是这么想的，不然也不会默许ad一次有一次越界的照顾。  
然而他们已经太默契，默契到以为爱是不用说出口的不言自明。

李相赫的喘息浅浅的，身体却饥渴难耐的像是要把裴俊植留在自己身体里，因为发情期他的生殖腔开了一点，裴俊植控制住自己不让自己射进去，李相赫今天来的莫名，他从不往家里带人，母亲来了更不可能在家里留这些东西，他小声咬着李相赫敏感的耳朵，轻轻地说相赫，别夹着，让我出来。  
李相赫却像是没听到一样自顾自地夹得更紧，甚至自己都开始随着裴俊植的动作摆着腰，就是不肯让他出去。  
“李相赫你，未标记怀孕你知道会出多大的事吗——”裴俊植渐渐地没了耐心，他除了李相赫这两年来就没了第二个做爱的对象，而他最近和李相赫根本就没见过面，早就没了游刃有余的控制，李相赫又不让他拔出来，他简直想敲敲这个中单的脑子看看这个三冠王的大魔王脑子里是不是都是水。  
“射进来......”李相赫却并不像是他想的那样似乎失了理智，他伸出修长的腿去勾裴俊植的腰，原本其实并没有几丝红润的脸庞突然飘了红，他的腿半勾不勾地挂在Alpha的腰上，却几乎是这个Omega最卑微的姿态，“射进来，俊植，拜托了。”他红着眼睛求他。  
裴俊植根本承受不住这样的李相赫，他长长地叹息出声，接着低吼着射在李相赫的穴道里。

裴俊植想送李相赫回去，结果一下就被李相赫拒绝了。  
“伯母还在家里，我又不是不认识路。”中单冷淡地声音一点都不像刚刚才做过爱的人，裴俊植看着李相赫发愣，他的信息素还对面前这个Omega有些依赖，不自主地就想把刚刚缠绵过的Omega揽进怀里藏在自己的洞穴中，然而他抓住门框，露出一个有些刻意的微笑，“注意安全。”  
“还有，相赫，再见。”  
李相赫转过身的时候似乎红了眼眶，又似乎是裴俊植看错了，中单抽了抽鼻子，轻轻地锤了他一下，“在北美那边，一切顺利。”  
“你也是，SKT明年大家都很强，我们世界赛见啊。”  
“别被换下去了。”  
“你才是吧。”  
“我没替补。”  
“说不过你。”  
裴俊植望着李相赫走远的身影，他站在原地看着李相赫按了电梯，走进去的时候有冲他摆了摆手，像是让他赶快回去，他最后还是忍不住，在电梯即将关上的瞬间急匆匆地追上来，他喘着粗气按住电梯，两个人对视着之间不知道彼此交换了什么，裴俊植红着眼眶，李相赫表面上依旧冷着脸，手却握得越来越紧，他不知道裴俊植要做什么，他不知道都到了这个时候，他们还能做什么。  
“你会去的吧。”他最后突兀地笑了，拨了拨刘海，“世界赛。”  
“......”李相赫的手突然松开了，他不知道该松一口气还是该生气，但不如说他更加难过。  
“滚下去。”他冷漠地说，甚至都想伸手推人了，谁知道就在他伸出手的一瞬间ad突然抓住了中单的手，狠狠地吻了上去。这个吻没有一点情欲，也没有爱情，只剩下什么只有当事人自己知道。  
“走吧，相赫，别回头。”他又兀自结束了这个突然的吻，眼睛红的像是他才是被留下的那个，伸手为李相赫关上了电梯。  
李相赫的电梯这次终于下去了，裴俊植知道他不会再上来了，他看着停在一楼的电梯，泪水终于顺着眼角滑了下来，他蹲下来抱住头，不一会儿寂静的楼道里传来一阵阵崩溃的哭声。

李相赫在电梯里摸着自己的唇瓣，他不知道该说什么，更不知道裴俊植这么做的意义是什么，他舔到什么东西咸咸的，才发现自己也哭了。  
他心里一片滑稽，泪水却不住地往下落，我哭什么，我哭什么......他一次次擦着眼角的泪水，却总也擦不干净，最后他重重的一下锤在电梯的镜子上，白皙的手立刻红了一片。  
我哭什么。

张景焕回到家的时候长长地叹了口气，他本来没打算那么早就面对李相赫，事实上他甚至有些不敢，面对李相赫，男人难得有了想逃跑的意味，但却忽略不了自己心中的某种莫名隐秘的喜悦。  
他应该这么做吗？在这个时候长驱直入，借着朋友之间抚慰的借口重新回到李相赫身边，这是对的吗？他得承认他一直对李相赫充满妄想，然而对于现在的李相赫，他看不清楚，也想不明白，李相赫真的还对他有感情吗？他们真的还有可能吗？更别提李相赫诡异的感情纠葛，中单身上总有一团团的迷雾，哪怕是他们真正在一起的时候都未曾解开。他倒是不惧怕挑战，只是李相赫从来不是常人，只是挑战对他而言算什么，或许还有更多的东西等在他后面。  
他今天算是被拒绝了吧，他给自己倒了杯水，李相赫不知道被他话里的什么刺激到了，竟然生气地连话都没说就跑了，他在身后也不知道该说什么，只能叹了口气转头又去看朋友回来了没，他今天是陪朋友才上的街，谁知道居然一出门就遇到这种事情。  
李相赫......他在心里默念中单的名字，最后翻遍了通讯录，又踌躇了许久后还是放下了手机，他又有什么资格去问李相赫的事情呢，更何况他们在准备春季赛吧，想到这里张景焕又是嘲讽地笑了笑，不像他，已经和这个行业没有联系了。  
做出退役这个决定于他而言说不上心痛，但也绝对不轻松，他在那段时间里总是莫名其妙地想起SKT，想起那个美丽的15年。他当然想过如果没有离开SKT会变成怎么样，但说实话如果他最后是在SKT水平下滑最后不能上场比赛，他又不知道该怎么面对所有的一切。  
所以离开其实是当年最好的选择吗？他这么想着，几乎是头痛欲裂。  
这不像他，这一点都不像Marin；这又像他，因为Marin就是普通人，普通人就会烦恼，就会头痛，就会后悔，就会不知道该怎么面对天资卓绝世界第一的前男友。  
李相赫啊，李相赫啊......  
他突然又不知道该怎么办了。

李民浩在咖啡店里等了不一会儿就接到了李相赫的电话，一向能躺不站能坐不站的中单居然破天荒的在电话那头跑起了步，李民浩想这世界真玄幻，能让世界第一中单开始跑步。他大概天生就是被放鸽子的，所以当李相赫在那头毫无抱歉诚意地说自己今天到不了的时候李民浩是一点都不意外，他表示很ok，自己可以独自美丽，所以世最中可以去做自己的事，挂掉电话的一瞬间却一下子趴倒在咖啡厅的桌子上开始假哭，好像自己是某个被男友放了鸽子的可怜人。从某种程度上来讲，我们一般把这类人称作戏精，然而Crown选手并不能完全算作戏精，因为他今天约李姓选手出来的确是有件很为难的事情不知道该怎么解决，原本还打算让世最中先生帮忙想想办法，然而孩子要跑你又没有办法，更何况能让世最中都跑起来的人他“李大仙”掐指一算也就那么三五个人，他自认情分是没有那三五个人在世最中心目中高，所以干脆利落地放弃，何尝不是一种美德。  
然而现在没人陪他一起吃饭了也是个问题，他看着通讯录沉默了一会儿，毫无良心地点开了退役打野的电话，选择继续骚扰他们的A姓前辈。  
“就决定是你啦，Ambition选手~”  
Crown选手，Ambition选手这边建议您立刻滚出去呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我胡汉三终于写完了OTZ马丹把自己都快写哭了还行.....  
> 讲道理我觉得我写了一对我超喜欢的蚌壳...虽然他好像看起来大概也许是be了（x）  
> 但是不妨碍我真的超吃这种。）  
> 感谢喜欢~下次再见~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章主要是侯壳中单line~我对侯壳真的是真心的（？你在逗我  
> 我最喜欢的场景终于出现了！！！（激动！！！！  
> 收到了很喜欢的读者们的评价~非常开心地加更了一期辣个蓝人~顺便暗示（明示）我其实没忘记这个坑www

让我们先把Crown选手要做什么的事情先放一放，让时间来到春季赛决赛的那天。  
  
对于李志勋而言那其实是很难以言喻的一天，真的很难说他那天到底是以怎样的心情看着李相赫在台上哭着说完那一番话的。  
李志勋其实对李相赫哭这件事一点都不感觉意外，因为李相赫其实一直是个很喜欢哭的小孩，至少在李志勋眼中一直是这样的，他和李相赫有一个全世界谁也不知道的秘密。

而李志勋是一个完完全全的Beta。  
  
K队和S队刚合并的时候李志勋有很长一段时间是非常不服李相赫的，连带着他手下一直受他照顾的李多多——后来EDG完全体很长一段时间无法被替代的绝对中单都对这位“中单大前辈”尊敬有余亲热不足。哪怕李相赫在面对着当时队伍里最小的小朋友时大多数时候都毫无前辈架子——他几乎是以宠溺的姿态面对李汭灿，哪怕是对方根本不领情。  
或许傲娇就要靠傲娇克，中单总会搞不定中单。他们三人最开始的相处总是更像那个年代还没被创造出来但如今的人们很常用的一个词“营业兄弟情”，李志勋在队伍里算得上大的了，队里不少人都得叫他哥，他没心思做到像张景焕那样面面俱到的哥哥，他也没那个心情，前有Faker后有Scout，两个天才中单虎视眈眈着他的位置。  
他的首发像是抢来的一样，Scout还更像是没长开的小崽子，对他更像是依赖，Faker则是真正地死死地盯着他的中单位置，哪怕生活里再像是个无害的小蜗壳，只要一到比赛时李相赫就不是“李相赫“了，他是Faker，是那个出道巅峰，全世界都期待的Faker。  
而当时，没有人会期待Easyhoon出现在那个位置上，所以李志勋一直觉得，自己的位置是抢来的。  
  
“志勋哥？”李相赫在前面和裴俊植拥抱了以后才看到后面的他，他们已经有相当长一段时间没有见面了，从什么时候开始？他不是一个很喜欢和外界宣传自己生活的选手，所以注定不会”营业“也不会招揽人气，没办法成为什么人气选手，只能靠着自己还算不错的操作努力比赛勉强混口饭吃，更何况这些年除了他最开始来到LPL赛区的时候大家因为他和Faker的轮换关系和他把那个李相赫摁在饮水机边稍微对他有些兴趣，这些年他的名字渐渐地也只能和一些转会，偶尔的优秀操作扯上关系，渐渐的泯然众人。他年少轻狂——后来不再在那个圈子里干了才真觉得那个时候的自己还是年轻——曾接受过一些采访，说过一些或者在外人看来是“吐槽李相赫“的话，他其实没有想要怪罪李相赫的意思，这么些年都没有，或者有过羡慕嫉妒的时光，但随着时光的流逝，他也越发尊重这位英雄联盟的常青藤，而当他真正地再次站到对方的面前时，他才发现，李相赫真真正正地和那个时候的他不一样了。  
他长大了，成熟了好多好多。  
李志勋听到李相赫那一句熟悉的”志勋哥“的时候突然鼻子一酸，他很快反应过来这个时候不是想这些的时候，连忙收起自己的心情，微笑着向曾经的样子打了一个招呼，“......相赫。”  
李相赫也笑了，李志勋能看出来他是肉眼可见的高兴，他的手还没离开裴俊植的肩膀，但身体已经向他靠了过来，然而裴俊植就夹在他腰边的手就这样一往后带他就又看向了裴俊植，李志勋挑了挑眉，有些失笑地摇摇头，果然。  
李相赫果然没再往他这边靠过来了，他顾着又开始和裴俊植李在宛开始了日常的96line傻瓜吵架，ad和辅助左边一个右边一个把消瘦的他夹在中间，李志勋就走在他们后边偶尔和金正均说两句话，恍惚间还是觉得他们的96line和15年一点都没变。  
这到底是好事还是坏事呢？可能都有吧，但是李志勋就是很开心，真的很开心很开心。  
他在金正均没有看过来的时候悄悄用食指摸了一下自己的眼角，摸下来不知道是泪水的东西。  
  
那天晚上一堆SKT的队员喝的烂醉，金正均大手一挥把人全都打包回了SKT的俱乐部，并在在场所有人面前“大放厥词”声称只要一日为SKT终身为SKT和他回个家怎么了。李志勋架着如今已经是监督的对方简直忍俊不禁，或许是他也喝醉了酒，又或者是今晚气氛实在太好，他忍不住就开了个玩笑，大声问要是我回来和李相赫争首发监督您也欢迎吗？  
他话刚问出来一群人就直勾勾地盯着他，气氛一下变得很是诡异。李志勋话一脱口理科就知道自己说错话了，但他现在已经知道该怎么“补救”了，正想说些什么混过去就突然听到金正均在一旁哈哈大笑，一群人也像是一下被打开了什么奇怪的开关一样纷纷笑了开来，这可真吓到他了。监督笑得眼泪都快流出来了，边笑边拍他的肩膀，说着好啊好啊快回来吧。李在宛作为SKT第一diss李相赫小能手一直处在最前线从未放弃，一下就开始“阴阳怪气”地说志勋哥快回来教训李相赫吧！看看他都打的是什么啊，可不需要一个人来和他争首发！裴俊植在一旁也是笑得肚子痛，弯着腰被一旁的李相赫架着说对对对志勋哥快回来吧——哎呦李相赫你别打我啊——李相赫在一旁装着生气说我松手了，脸上的笑意却越来越浓，注意到他看过来的时候还满怀笑意地看他，眼里似乎真的有某些怀念的存在。  
李志勋一下眼眶都湿了，他低了下头想压抑住这种莫名其妙的泪意，但回顾他的职业生涯，的确是没有一年，比在SKT的那一年——更加快乐啊。  
所以才无论那些采访怎么引诱他说出李相赫和SKT的不好，他都只会说李相赫是个很好的队友，而SKT是个很好的队伍吧。  
因为一直，就是这样啊。  
  
后来回了基地，一群有房间的纷纷把自己的房间和曾经的队员们共享，就连金正均的办公室都塞了几个。李志勋和现在SKT的选手们谁都不熟，站在大厅里原本打算待会儿找机会和金正均偷偷说一声先走了，结果不知道为什么裴俊植似乎和李相赫说了些什么，李相赫抬头几乎是奇怪地看了ad一眼，就被辅助嘟囔着推了过来，金正均在一旁笑着看他们。接着李志勋就眼睁睁看着李相赫走过来拉着他的手腕有些别扭地问他志勋哥来和我睡吗，却是根本没打算给他拒绝机会的样子。  
李志勋简直被惊呆了，作为快三十的选手他人生中的惊吓都感觉没有今天多，他和李相赫的关系绝没有好到对方可以放弃“96line”来和他一个房间的地步，这本身就是他习以为常的事情，然而这是......？他这个时候是真的有些昏了头，作为长辈几乎是晕乎乎地被拉回了李相赫的房间，走进了基地才发现这个基地和他们当年多少有了些变化，但是路过大厅时那张15年他们的捧杯照片时还是一下让他停下了脚步，李相赫一下抓脱了手，也回头看他。  
李志勋多少有些说不出的感觉，眼眶又湿了一下，但眼泪还是没有落下来，他低了下头掩饰住自己今天几次的欲泣，抬头看向李相赫，声音是难得的柔软，“还在啊。”  
李相赫走近他，轻轻地嗯了一句，但还是没说话。  
李志勋也只是一下的失神，事实上这张照片也藏在他所有手机的最深处，虽然做不到每一次换手机都会从新第一时间就把这张图找出来，但是还是会在各种看到这张图的机会把他重新存到自己的手机里，他也不知道为什么似乎他总是和这张照片这么有缘，又或者是他总是在不经意间注意着这张照片和他们相关的人。Marin、Bengi、Faker、Bang、Wolf、Kkoma......他笑了一下，看向李相赫，“那一年被景焕哥抢了Fmvp是不是特别不甘心？”他已经做好了对方说是的准备，毕竟如果不是自己在小组赛上和对方的轮换，对方的确有可能再一次获得Fmvp，而李相赫一向都是个对于荣誉那么在乎的人，又或者说是个特别特别不服输的人。  
他其实很多年都在心里幻想着这样一场会面，他们可以聊一聊那个SKT拥有三个“天才”中单的年代，毕竟以前他们在一个队伍的时候其实很少好好说话，而他其实对于李相赫没有那么多的抵触，甚至如果有可能，如果不是在那个地方认识，他们可能会成为朋友......  
他一下晃了神，回过神来的时候都不知道自己想到了哪儿，大概是一些痴人说梦吧，李相赫还没有开口，而他已经习惯了这样的沉默，正想说些什么掩盖过去，话都已经想好了该怎么说，却突然听到中单轻轻地说，“没有的志勋哥，其实我很开心。”  
李志勋的眼前一下晃过对方今天站在台上说很抱歉没有带自己去年的队友来到这个舞台上，这一刻他才觉得李相赫是真的傻，他一下发了狠，把人猛地推到那个挂满SKT荣誉的照片墙上，两个人几乎可以感受到对方的鼻息，“你说的是实话吗？Faker？”他突然又开始叫他Faker，话语几乎是李志勋身上从未出现的失控和不甘，李志勋今天一直强忍着的心潮澎湃似乎到了李相赫面前终于彻底失去了控制，他和李相赫当年还有些身高差，这些年这位弟弟似乎是长了起来，气息却愈发纯净起来，简直像是个未经人事的处子，李志勋却清楚的很，早在那么多年前，早在那个他还没有分化的2015年，其实这位世界级的中单已经是个被人操透了的婊子了，只不过那个时候只是独属于某个人一个人的婊子罢了。  
他一只手撑着墙一只手掐紧了李相赫的下巴，几乎是恶狠狠地问他，“李相赫，为什么？你就那么喜欢他吗？你就那么喜欢张景焕吗？啊！为了他你是不是什么都能放弃？哪怕是为了他成为Omega？就为了和他能够名正言顺地在一起？”  
李志勋其实不知道他们绕了远路，成员们的房间并不在这边，而在皎洁的月光下，他亲眼看着李相赫的脸变得刷白，渐渐的低下了头。  
然而这只是让李志勋更痛了。  
他其实不想在他们面前再一次提起这件事，然而是李相赫，是李相赫又一次让他想起了当年。  
他的泪终于落了下来，沿着已经不再年轻的皮肤在黑暗中落在了脖颈的衬衫领口。  
没有被任何人看到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈让我大笑三声，写到这里的时候我简直浑身颤栗，你们不会知道我为了今天做出了多大的容忍（？突然想不很出词了）！！！我没有向任何一个人剧透哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈【。  
>  写的太爽了以至于我简直想现在爆肝把05写出来！然而没有时间了我得回酒店去了，是的我又跑出来在网吧别人都在“卧槽”“哔哔哔——”“队友什么哔哔哔玩意儿”的时候开始更新~  
>  写的好爽！我真的是个狗血爱好者嘻嘻嘻嘻  
>  以及鸡哥在VG的事情我是后来考古知道的，但好像目前也没有石锤侯爷参加了这件事（？这个我是真的不清楚，考古也是17年刚喜欢你队的时候考的了）所以我这边就不做其他说明了，我个人对侯爷还是很喜欢的，而且也觉得侯壳多真的很好吃这三位乱序我真的很可以，我真的对任何中单壳没有抵抗力OTZ  
>  总之这里差不多已经快到了全剧（？）高潮和精彩的部分啦~所以马壳真的是我真爱了（bushi）我就不剧透了嘻嘻  
>  写的真的好爽。）  
>  然而下一章好像到了Crown选手的主场了（你？）哈哈哈哈哈，相信我，Crown选手该狗血的不会少的！（？？？？？）  
>  溜了溜了。）嘻嘻
> 
> 20/12/25：我当时到底在想些什么（...）


End file.
